Su misterioso alguien
by Vaaal de Malfoy
Summary: Por que ambos son un misterio para el otro... Aunque a ella no le gustaran los misterios y él se empeñara en ser uno. One Shoot. Theodore/Hermione. Cursi y algo Ooc.


One Shoot publicado en Potterfics, por cosa de tiempo no lo había subido aquí ^^

Uhm, **alertas de Ooc y cursileria. **

**Disclaimer:** ¡J K Rowling es la maravillosa creadora de Harry Potter, yo solo utilizo sus personajes para sacar las crazys ideas que se me ocurren y es sin fin de lucro!

* * *

><p><em>Él<em> era un misterio. Y a ella no le gustaban los misterios. Nada. Ni un poco.

Pero aun así, no podía quitar la mirada de _él._ Por que después de semanas, _él_seguía siendo un misterio y ya comenzaba a frustrarle. ¿Quién era realmente?

—Y… ¿Hermione, me estas escuchando?

—Por supuesto Harry -dijo sobresaltada, mirando a su amigo con ojos culpables. Él frunció su ceño y se cruzo de brazos.

— ¿Qué decía?

—Q-que el partido contra Slytherin e-estaría muy complicado y…

—Y, deje de hablar hace diez minutos de quidditch para contarte que le pediré matrimonio a Ginny. -dijo Harry enojado.

— ¡¿Qué tu que? -exploto exaltada, él asintió mirándola con severidad.

—No escuchaste ni una palabra. ¿Por qué estas tan distraída? -acoto señalándola acusadoramente.

— ¡No estoy distraída! -dijo Hermione bajando la mirada a su plato. Harry bufo y desordeno su cabello, sabiendo lo mucho que le fastidiaba que hiciera eso.

—Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, Mione.

—Si, Harry. Lo se -suspiro antes de levantarse y sonreírle.- Que te vaya bien con Ginny, prometo que no estaré tan distraída.

—Bueno, no tardes mucho en la biblioteca.

—Claro -dijo aturdida antes de caminar a la salida.

Y es cierto, se sentía mal en no haberle dicho a su amigo que estaba ligeramente obsesionada con ese estupido chico, que a decir verdad no era nada de estupido y eso solo complicaba las cosas. Quiso gritar y jalarse el pelo para dejar de sentirse tan ridícula, pero en vez de eso camino con los libros apretados contra su pecho.

_No tardes en la biblioteca._

Ella jadeo sonoramente.

—Diablos, que predecible soy. -murmuro para si misma, apoyándose contra la muralla y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.-

—A decir verdad, si, eres tan predecible Granger.

Y su grito quedo silenciado por la mano pálida y su mirada entretenida. Hermione lo miro a los ojos, asombrándose al darse cuenta que no eran celestes como todos decían, no, eran verde agua… y_él_ sonreía descaradamente como si fuese un juego.

¡¿Por qué diablos él era tan extraño?

— ¿Ves? Predecible. Ahora, si saco mi mano de tu boquita te pondrás como loca y comenzaras a preguntarme por que diablos te seguí. -su voz era despreocupada y cargada de diversión. A decir verdad, Hermione lo había escuchado hablar solo con las personas que eran mas cercanas a él, y el solo hecho de que él fuese el que se acercara a ella… la confundía aun mas.- ¿Pero no es justo que yo te siga ahora? -se auto respondió, asombrando a Hermione. ¡No creía que fuese tan descarado! ¿Por qué diablos crea que tenia el derecho de seguirla…?- Después de todo, llevas semanas siguiéndome.

Ella se negó bruscamente, pero solo sonó como un _**ooomph**_ detrás de su mano. El rubio ladeo su cabeza y miro a Hermione con detención, tras unos segundos en silencio él quito su mano pero no la dejo moverse colocándose lo suficientemente cerca para colocarla entre la pared y su cuerpo.

— ¿De que hablas? Yo no te he seguido, Nott. -repuso con brusquedad Hermione, sintiendo como sus mejillas quemaban.

Si, ella admite que lo siguió, tal vez un poco más que un par de semanas… ¡es que el jodido Slytherin era tan distinto! ¿Por qué no podía ser como los demás? ¿Por qué la colocaba tan nervioso?

—Y eres una horrenda mentirosa. -dijo mientras dejaba colgando la palabra predecible. Hermione bufó negándose a mirarlo, pero él la obligo tomándola del mentón y levantándolo con ligeridad. Sus narices quedaron juntas, sus ojos clavados en los del otro.

Sin ni un aviso él la beso. Nada de suavidad, no, eso jamás lo esperaría de él. Demandante, posesivo, apasionado.

_Adictivo._

Su lengua recorrió el labio inferior de la castaña y en una nada sorprendente rendición ella abrió su boca, dejándole entrar. El aire los hizo separarse, _Él_ ladeo su cabeza antes de depositar un suave beso en su cuello e irse con las manos en los bolsillos como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Hermione quiso gritar, o tal vez correr hasta donde estaba él y golpearlo, pero en vez de eso ella se giro y camino torpemente a su sala común. Por que habría sido demasiado predecible… y a decir verdad, no quería seguir siéndolo.

Entró ignorando a todos que estaban ahí y subió directo a su habitación se dejo caer sobre su cama y toco sus labios con la yemas de sus dedos y se giro gritando contra su almohada.

¡Desgraciado!

[***]

Hermione no pudo evitar la carcajada al ver a Ginny gritando que si, que si a todo lo que Harry quisiera. Aplaudió y ellos se besaron, así que entendió que era hora de irse.

Caminó directo a las casa de los gritos y se dejo caer sobre una roca llena de nieve, recoloco su bufanda y metió sus manos en los bolsillos.

Inspiró llenando sus pulmones de aire limpio y fue cuando sintió la fragancia conocida, masculina y picante. Sus hombros se tensaron pero siguió con la vista fija en la vieja casa, no iba a dejarle atormentarla.

— ¿Sigues escapándote?

—No me estoy escapando.

— ¿No? -él se sentó a su lado y ella instintivamente retrocedió un poco, su sonrisa se agrando.- Sal conmigo, Hermione.

—No me lo estas preguntando, Nott. -señalo ella mientras su ceño se profundizaba, al igual que un suave sonrojo se hacia presente en sus mejillas.

—No, te lo estoy ordenando y mi nombre es Theodore.

—Y-yo… ¿Por qué saldría contigo?

—Porque me gustas. Y te gusto…

—Jamás he dicho que me gustes.

—No. No lo has dicho -su sonrisa se esfumo y frunció el ceño.- No lo has dicho, Hermione… Dilo.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír, y miro directo a sus ojos. Mojo sus labios y suspiró dramáticamente.

—Eres un misterio, Nott. Llevo meses intentando saber quien eres exactamente y no se como… -Hermione negó antes de mirar avergonzada el suelo.- Si, Theodore, me gustas. Me gustas mucho.

—Ah es bueno escucharlo, Hermione, por que o si no tendría que seguir haciéndome el interesante -dijo levantando sus cejas burlesco. Hermione puso sus ojos en blanco y antes de poder decir algo, la boca del chico se estampo en la suya besándola con asombrosa suavidad.

—Sin duda eres un misterio, Theodore Nott. -murmuro ella con los ojos cerrados y la cara hundida en su pecho. Él rió mientras acariciaba su cabello.

—Ajá, soy _tu_ misterio. -respondió él sonando feliz antes de estirar su mano y levantarla.- Vamos, tienes mucho que contarme…

— ¿Contarte?

—Claro, Hermione, tu también eres mi misterio -murmuro él orgulloso.


End file.
